


Die Liste

by somali77



Category: Weiss Kreuz - Fandom
Genre: Fun, Gen, Humour, Slice of Life, gute Vorsätze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77





	Die Liste

~

Ken fühlte sich seit langer Zeit endlich mal wieder –wundervoll-. 

Er genoss das beruhigende Gefühl, vorbildlich vorbereitet zu sein, sein Leben im Griff- und jegliche Selbstzweifel ins Nichts verbannt zu haben. 

Er hatte eine Liste!

Auf dieser Liste standen nicht etwa die nächsten Todeskandidaten- nein, wie klischeehaft- sondern, genau nach der neuen CD von Mr. John Scott, dem großen britischen Motivationstrainer, sämtliche Punkte seines Tagesablaufs, die er sich für heute vorgenommen hatte.

„Früh aus dem Bett kommen (6:30 Uhr)“ , war schon abgehakt, genau wie „Frühstücken (ohne Butter unter der Nutella wg. KALORIEN!)“ und „Klobrille wieder runterklappen (sonst: STRESS mit gewissen, zwanghaft veranlagten Mitbewohnern)“. 

Er streckte sich in der frischen Luft, genoss die frühen Sonnenstrahlen, und kramte dann in seinen zu engen Hosentaschen nach dem jetzt schon völlig zerrissenen Zettel. Stolzgeschwellt pullte er aus der anderen Hosentasche seinen Kugelschreiber, und machte einen selbstzufriedenen Haken hinter „Halbe Stunde im Park Joggen“.

Aus dem MP3-Player in seinen Ohrstöpseln tönte John Scott:

„Heben sie den Kopf und sprechen sie mir nach: Ich bin kein Huhn- ich bin ein Adler!“

„Ein Adler“ , murmelte Ken nickend, und joggte noch ein bisschen auf der Stelle, während er mit großer Mühe seinen Zettel-… nein… die LISTE! wieder zurück in die Tasche stopfte.

„Verdammt richtig!“

Dann joggte er wieder los.

Eine Runde noch um den See- hah, das war doch nichts! Er war durchtrainiert, er war athlethisch, er war ein Gewinner! Gleichmäßig verschwitzt und mit geschmeidigen Muskeln trabte er um die erste Kurve.

Visualisieren!

Er stellte sich vor, wie genugtuend es sein würde, endlich diese toll definierten Muskeln und den perfekten Waschbrettbauch zu haben. Keine Witze mehr über „unser Moppelchen“ oder „Ken frisst soviel Pizza, der muss in seinem früheren Leben ein Turtle gewesen sein!“ Auch wenn sie es ja nicht ernst meinten und alles nur Spaß war…

Pah!

Er wog zwar vielleicht etwas mehr als der Rest der Hungerhaken, aber er hatte eben auch stabile Knochen… und wenn das alles nur noch gestählte Männlichkeit war… dann würde die Welt endlich sehen, dass Ken Hidaka noch da war, dann würde er bewundernde Blicke auf sich ziehen und endlich mal wieder Sex haben, und nicht mehr nur als der Comic- Relief- Charakter am Rande der Geschichte herhalten-...

Den Hund bei der nächsten Kurve sah er zu spät.   
Beziehungsweise, das Frauchen des Hundes, das definitiv nicht in der Lage war, ihren Köter unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ein Riesenvieh von bestimmt sechzig Kilo riss sich los, das Bellen war mehr ein Brüllen, und ein Sprint mit vier Beinen war gegen zwei ganz klar unfair. Ken war in kürzester Zeit so schnell wie selbst auf Missionen noch selten, aber es nützte ihm nichts. Der Hund schlug die Zähne in seine guten neuen Jogginghosen, er jaulte auf, und im nächsten Moment rollten sie sich als Knäul über den Boden, durchs Schilf in den See, und landeten beide im Wasser.

Ken war nach der Episode so ernüchtert, dass er nicht einmal Lust hatte, mit der Dame auf eine heiße Schokolade nach Hause zu gehen und seine Klamotten zu trocknen. Er trottete grießgrämig tropfend vom Park der Straße zu, und warf dann einen Blick auf seinen MP3Player. Futsch.

Natürlich.

Als er die Schadenskontrolle fortführte stieß er auf die an einer Pobacke zerfetzte Hose. Und das schlimmste-… er erstarrte innerlich, als ihm der Verlust klar wurde.

Die Liste war weg.

Depression machte sich breit. Wie sollte er jetzt seinen ausgeklügelten und durchdachten Tagesplan einhalten? Wieder mal war einer seiner tollen Selbstoptimierungsversuche gescheitert.

Das war doch zu frustrierend. Shit.

Aus dem Straßencafe gegenüber wehte der vorlockende, tröstend herrliche Geruch frischer Donuts. Ken schnupperte wehmütig. Und dann beschloss er, diesen Listenkram für heute bleiben zu lassen.

Mit Entengrütze im Haar bestellte er drei riesige Schmalzkringel, einen ohne alles, einen mit Zuckerguss, und einen mit Schokolade. Und einen Kaffee.

John Scott konnte warten- morgen würde er sich eine neue Liste machen. Oder übermorgen. Oder spätestens nächste Woche...

Irgendwann ganz bestimmt.

 

~


End file.
